Tell the Truth
by Serenity Richards
Summary: Run, Setsuna, run! Because that's all you'll ever be good for. [A collection of connected drabbles.]
1. Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

**Tell the Truth**

'_Run!'_

You're a sick, god damned bastard who deserves to rot in Hell for the rest of eternity.

Just what the fuck do you think you're doing banishing your sister to hell just because **you** love her? Don't you care what happens to her? Or are you too caught up in this sick little game you're calling love?

Passionate, wonderful, breathless love.

She's so innocent. She's sweet. She's kind. She's an angel.

She is every thing you aren't. Sara is the essence of light and salvation. And you're the essence of darkness and sin.

'_Run! Run Setsuna! Because that's all you will ever be good for!'_

"Stop."

Your teeth grit. Your jaw clenches tight.

'_Is that all you can say? God, how pathetic.'_

"Stop, please."

'_So you do have manners? Amazing.'_

"God, just stop."

You can feel your heart pounding. Your intake of breath catches at the back of your throat and you can easily feel it starting to choke you.

'_No. Not when I can do worse.'_

You wonder how much worse hell can be. You wonder if your sister would be better off with you dead, after all you already know that she would have a better life if you weren't in it.

Besides you already broke her heart, shattered it into millions of tiny pieces and even now you can feel them eating you alive.

'_She hit the nail on the head. Y'see I was getting really horny…and I thought I'd get some from my little sister.'_

"Please… Please just stop." There isn't anything else you can say. What would there be to say?

But there's everything to see. You can imagine the heart broken expression on her face as you write off her love.

'_I mean you were right there. I mean c'mon, why else would I want such an underdeveloped kid?"_

In your mind's eye you can see her expression turn into a form of sorrow that words can't even begin to describe as tears well-up in her eyes.

But you said exactly what you meant to say. You did exactly what you meant to do. You wanted to break her heart. You wanted to break her heart into millions upon millions of pieces.

Why?

Because you don't want to damn her to Hell.

'_Someone would have to be pretty strange to go after you. You could have been any piece of ass on earth…but since you were right here…'_

So then, why does it hurt so much to hear your own words circulate around in your head? To imagine what her face would have looked like and how sad it was.

Thank God for doors. For the solid, wooden door that kept you on one side and her, your Sara, on the other side.

'_I might as well see how different you are from other girls. C'mon just because I gave you a peak while you were sleeping you thought I love you?'_

To see crystal tears rolling down the cheeks of the one and only person in this world you could love.

And you have the gull to wonder why it hurts so much…

'_You are so full of yourself. You know, you're really dumb. I hate stupid women!'_

Congratulations, you shattered the heart of the one person you loved. And like any other idiot and you thought it wasn't supposed to hurt like this, like it did to spit out those words. Even more astounding is the fact that you were smirking as you said every damnable word with a door hiding you from her.

You can still feel the vibration of the floor as Sara ran up to you, her arms wrapping around your body, hugging you to reassure herself (yourself) that what mother had said was a lie. And then you confirmed her nightmare. You authenticated the lie. You turned Sara's bad dream into something real. Something terrifying.

'_How dumb are you Setsuna?'_

How could you not have known that it would hurt like this? Can't you feel the shards of Sara's heart tearing your own into pieces?

'_You're a jackass, Setsuna'_

"Please, please…just stop.."

'_You don't deserve to live, weakling. You couldn't hold on to your love!'_

"Leave me alone…"

'_You're a liar. A failure. A murder of love!'_

"N-no…!" Is all you can think to moan as the heavens open with rain, and you realize just what the hell it was that you did. The rain water drenches your clothes, mixes with your sweat.

'_Don't you even know how to tell the truth?'_

Your lips fall open and you wrap your arms around yourself pretending that Sara is there in your arms and you're holding her.

You can feel your legs jerk you into the road. You need to get away from the apartment Sara lives in, away from the front door. You need to get away from it all. So you run; run away from it all.

You're such a fool.

'_Murder! Murder! Murder!'_

Your pace picks up, adrenalin pumping. And you fall flat on your face in the middle of the street.

You're such a hell-condemned fool.


	2. The Wrong Words

**The Wrong Words**

Rain water washes over you; burying you in icy-crystal drops of water. And you know that it's just the kind of coffin you deserve. Icy and cruel. But if someone – anyone – were to bury your pathetic ass it would be an act of _mercy_, an act of _love_, and that's the last thing you want. You don't deserve mercy, love. Because --

"_I hate stupid women."_ --

Because you said the wrong words – stood _proud_ and _tall_ and screwed her love into a piece of trash that wasn't even worthy to rot in the disgusting filth withering away in the dumpster. Yet that's exactly what you're going to do. You will wither away in the disgusting filth of Hell because no one in this world or the next can bring your worthless soul to the justice it deserves.

(And what you should have said is so, so obvious that you can't help but wish for a second chance.)


End file.
